gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alek Tellumnar
Alek Tellumnar, known formally as the King of All The Elements, was the leader of the Scientarian Faction, ruler of the Western Scientarian Union and a very competent alchemist. Before the Revolution Alek Tellumnar was born in 190 b.s.r. to a wealthy family in the Silver Tree Forest. He and his twin sister Adele grew up mostly in the city of Tear. Their parents were progressive elves who had been part of the original group of elves banished from the Whispering Woods, and promoted an education of science and technology in their children. His curiousity and intelligence were unparalleled, and often brought him to making discoveries unknown to all of Golarion, On a trip to Kuroseki in 7 b.s.r., Alek Tellumnar was exploring some catacombs under the city (looking for a rare alchemical component) when he stumbled upon some ancient ruins constructed by devas. In the temple were two flumphs. One spoke to him via a constant flow of air through tiny pores in its pale body. They said, "Halt hero and heed my warning! There are sinister things lurking in the folds beyond space and time. A great outside force that is pushing its way back into this plane of existence. The blind eyes of this world see nothing of the horrors to come. Their ears are stopped. They are the gods' fools. This force comes to cleanse them. It comes to cleanse the world of their ignorance and sin. Bathe them in the crimson of their blood. It will burn all that lives on the surface of the world. Don’t take this warning lightly. The ancient one leeches its spawn into this world. They must be crushed and defeated or the force shall gain a foothold in this world. Are you up to this task?" Tellumnar accepted the task. They showed him ancient inscriptions and gave him visions of Kalderus. He was told that the widespread use of arcane magic was assisting Kalderus in returning to Gernon and he vowed to do all he could to delay its arrival, and fight against it when it did arrive. As he left, the flumphs flew away and the ancient ruins collapsed. The Revolution He led the Scientarian Revolution in Kuroseki in year 0 ASR, successfully ousting the magic-friendly ruling oligarchy. Soon after coming into power in Kuroseki, Tellumnar enacted the Magic Suppression Act, claiming it had authority not only over Kuroseki and the surrounding area but all of Gernon from the Magros Mountains to the Great Plains, calling that area the Scientarian Union. After the Revolution After gaining control of the area around Kuroseki, he expanded to the solidify the Western Scientarian Union. Meanwhile, his sister, Adele Tellumnar, expanded the anti-magic campaign to create the Eastern Scientarian Union. Tellumnar spent little time dealing with the minutiae of governance, preferring to upgrade the military and remove threats that were reducing the continent's ability to fight Kalderus, or longstanding objects of arcane power that were helping the primordial madness come through sooner. He moved is base of operations north, closer to Skarlsboro so he could personally lead in the Infernal Wars against the devil army. Tellumnar succeeded in destroying the Skarlsboro Shield, but the manpower needed to keep the Devils at bay was extreme. He spent many years in his workshop to develop more and more powerful weapons so that when Kalderus came, he and his soldiers would be ready. In 15 ASR he defended Kuroseki from Kalderus in an experimental tank. The tank was powered by a steam engine and fired alchemical bombs through its cannons. He was assisted in the fight by thousands of brave Scientarian Soldiers launching cannons and bombs from atop the city walls, and several hundred mutagenic berserkers suicidally launching themselves at the god. The prototype was destroyed by the beastly creature as the tank's final barrage of bombs finally ended the threat, seemingly forever. The corroded corpses were completely unrecognizable inside the wreckage, but it was clear that the King of all the Elements was dead. His physician noted that due to stress, Tellumnar hadn't slept at all the week or two before the battle and he was self medicating with mutagens, stimulants, and other drugs. His other advisers had noted diminished loss of attention and memory lapses. His chancellor said, "If he wasn't holding the entire continent on his back, maybe he would have survived." Category:NPCs Category:Badasses Category:Southern Elves Category:Kings